Year of the Spark: October 1
by Sparky Army
Summary: Three and a half weeks! I suck at summaries so PLEASE just read! Year of the Spark cont...


_**We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. **_

_**And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!**_

**Authors note (BlueSkys91**): I would like to apologize so much to the Sparky Army for missing my day on the 25th!! I feel horrible and I know this measly little fic doesn't even come near to me making it up!

* * *

**Three and a Half Weeks**

She was pacing back and forth on the balcony, intermittently running her hands though her hair, placing them on her hip, and crossing her arms. She wanted to scream, kick, punch something, or someone, someone like McKay. He would make a perfect target right now.

She was seething; she could not believe she had actually allowed them to go on that mission. That damn mission to MSX-481 that McKay had talked her into in the first place. McKay would be the perfect target for her rage if he wasn't stranded on that planet with the rest of his team.

At least she hoped they were stranded. It had been a good five days since they left, the last time she had seen them, the last time anyone on Atlantis had heard from them. When they tried to dial the planet, the gate would not connect, and the Dedalus wasn't due back for another three weeks, so she could not even send them to check it out.

"Ahhh!" she yelled as she ran hand though her hair. The sun setting on the horizon caught her eye, and she let out a frustrated sigh as she gazed out off the balcony. She was so involved in her thought and the view she never heard the doors open behind her.

"Dr. Weir," the voice called out, causing her to jump slightly.

"Major Lorne, I didn't hear you come out." she said, giving him a weak smile.

"I just wanted to let you know that we contacted earth and the Dedalus is leaving early, but it still won't be here for another two weeks at the least." He said giving her a compassionate smile before turning and leavening her alone on the balcony, their balcony, once again.

As she leaned on the edge, she tried to accept the fact that there was nothing else she could do for now. She felt a single tear roll down her check, the thought of never seeing him again was too much.

--

Three painful, sleepless, and worrisome weeks past before the Dedalus arrived and another three days before they arrived at MSX-481, Elizabeth being having gone with them to the planet.

When they dropped out of hyper drive, Elizabeth, and everyone else, let out a huge sigh of relief at the sight of MXS-481 still fully intact, but Elizabeth's fears did not completely vanish. She still had yet to hear conformation that the team, that he, was still alive.

After several failed attempts to make contact, the radio crackled and through the static the voice of Col. John Sheppard rang through, confirming that everyone was fine.

The colonel had informed them that shortly after him and his team had arrived on the planet; the village had experienced a horrible flood in which the Stargate was destroyed. The Dedalus and Sheppard made arrangements for supplies and help to get the village back up on its feet. Then the team was beamed up.

As soon as they were, Rodney left the room with haste muttering something about a hot bath. Teyla bowed her head to Elizabeth before leavening the room having mentioned that she was tired and needed to lie down. Ronon followed right behind her.

John, however, was still standing in the same place he was when he arrived on the Dedalus, Elizabeth hadn't moved either. They stood staring at each other for what must have been five minutes, until Elizabeth strode up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him as tightly as possible. A lazy smile felon his lips as he quickly responded to her embrace.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled, as he kissed the top of her head, "I missed you too," she said as she finally let out the breath she had been holding for nearly a month out.

-- -- --

A/N: It's cheesy I know!


End file.
